Agape
by Grey Cho
Summary: Cinta yang tak dapat dihindarkan. Cinta yang bermula dari sebuah tragedi. [AR]


Aku mendengar mitos yang tersebar. Ada sebuah klan yang berisi manusia istimewa di desa seberang. Tubuh mereka sangat berguna. Jika memakan tubuh mereka, manusia bisa hidup abadi. Darah mereka bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, bahkan _saliva_ mereka bisa membuat manusia awet muda. Konon katanya, klan tersebut diburu oleh manusia yang secara spontan menjadi kanibal.

Sambil lalu, aku meninggalkan bibir-bibir pembual. Jangankan percaya, merekam ucapan mereka saja aku tak sudi. Mana ada manusia istimewa? Mana ada kanibal di tempat ini? Jelas cerita mereka isapan jempol semata. Tidak nyata.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

For Ayra Kim

Gaara's POV

GaaHina

 **Agape**

Sepasang iris _emerald_ sontak membentuk lingkaran ketika mendapati penampakan seorang gadis di balik tumpukan bebatuan. Mulanya, aku hanya mendengar kebisingan dari dalam gua. Malam ini, angin begitu kikir mendinginkan cuaca dan gemerisik dedaunan tak melengking mesra. Oleh karenanya, suara batu bergesekan menimbulkan curiga pun waspada. Adakah hewan buas atau penjahat di sekitar sana? Kukeluarkan sebuah pisau sekadar untuk membela diri. Namun, gadis itu jauh dari klasifikasi manusia yang patut diwaspadai. Kaki kanan sang gadis tanggal sama halnya dengan tangan kiri yang tersisa sampai siku. Beberapa bekas gigitan, jejak gigi-geligi mendarat, terlihat jelas di kulit putihnya. Aku menginterogasinya sembari melilitkan sobekan pakaianku untuk menutupi daging dan tulang yang telanjang. Gadis itu memulai kisahnya, menepis akalku dari ketidakpercayaan. Gadis itu adalah bagian dari klan yang dibicarakan orang desa.

Melalui sebuah bukti, gadis itu ingin meyakinkanku. Aku mengguratkan ujung pisau ke punggung tanganku, membiarkan tarian merah menari-nari dalam aliran acak. Sang gadis lantas menarik punggung tanganku, mengoleskan lidahnya tepat di lukaku dan garis merah itu kini kembali seperti sediakala, seakan sembilu tak pernah memberikan kecupan panjang di punggung tanganku.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu memberikanku nama lengkapnya. Dia menerangkan siapa dirinya, menaruh kepercayaan yang tersisa secuil kepadaku.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang baik," jawabnya ketika kutanya kenapa dia memberitahukan identitasnya.

Hinata, sang pemilik iris _lavandula_ menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Suhu di dalam gua kian menurun, membiarkan rasa dingin menyelimuti penghuninya. Aku melepaskan mantelku dan kukenakan di punggung sang gadis. Kubiarkan dia larut dalam keterkejutan sampai akhirnya mulut sang gadis berontak dari diam. Dia berterima kasih kepadaku.

* * *

Aku hilir-mudik desa dan gua untuk membelikan _yukata_ bagi sang gadis. Dia tidak bisa keluar dari sana dengan pakaian penuh bercak darah. Penduduk bisa mencurigainya dalam sekejap saja. Sebagai salah satu samurai, aku tak bisa menjamin kehidupan mewah bagi sang gadis. Namun setidaknya, aku menjamin kehidupan selayak mungkin untuknya. Kubawa dia ke kediamanku yang jauh dari kata indah. Aku tinggal di sebuah gubuk beberapa puluh meter dari permukiman penduduk. Peranku adalah samurai. Aku menjual keahlian berpedangku pada siapa pun. Namun, di era ketika senapan telah ditemukan, pekerjaanku kian surut dan yang bisa kuandalkan hanyalah tenaga.

Kuli bangunan, memancing, bahkan mengasuh anak telah menjadi pekerjaan yang kulakukan. Aku tak pernah memilih-milih, menerima segala tawaran yang datang. Aku membutuhkan uang untuk membeli makanan. Untukku dan untuk Hinata yang kini tinggal bersamaku. Gadis yang kini kukenalkan pada orang-orang sebagai istriku. Tentu saja itu hanyalah muslihat agar tak ada yang menaruh curiga pada Hinata. Aku akan melindungi gadis ini.

* * *

Tatapan jijik tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana air mukaku saat ini. Aku diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Aku tak mengajak Hinata, firasatku bicara. Kini, di sekelilingku beberapa penduduk berdansa. Api unggun besar tersaji di tengah, seolah menjadi pusat perhatian acara ini. Di atas bara api, seorang pemuda diikat. Tubuhnya dianalogikan babi guling. Apa penduduk mulai kehilangan kewarasannya? Tubuh yang mereka masak adalah tubuh manusia! Salah satu dari klan Hyuuga yang entah ditemukan di mana. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan tubuh tersebut diraup penduduk desa.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Beberapa samurai lain berjaga, tampaknya telah ditugaskan oleh beberapa penduduk kaya. Aku mencoba memalingkan muka dari pemandangan di depan sana ketika tangan demi tangan menguliti pemuda malang. Aku mencoba menahan muntahan di tenggorokan ketika mendapati daging demi daging dicerabut dengan pisau dan garpu layaknya mereka tengah berpesta ria.

Mereka berteriak riang, mengatakan bahwa kini mereka bisa hidup abadi dan awet muda. Namun, impian mereka sesungguhnya binasa. Hinata menjelaskan padaku bahwa keabadian hanya bisa didapat jika seorang manusia menyantap satu tubuh anggota klan Hyuuga dalam kondisi utuh. Jika dimakan oleh lebih dari satu orang, mereka hanya mendapatkan kesembuhan sementara. Selain itu, darah yang sudah mengering tidak akan berpengaruh pada penuaan. Mereka tak akan kembali menjadi muda, hanya ada tubuh sehat sementara.

Daging mulai habis. Sosok tubuh manusia itu tak lagi bisa dikenali, menyisakan tulang-belulang yang masih diikat rapi. Seorang samurai hendak membereskannya. Namun, aku menawarkan diri untuk mewakilinya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Kugendong tulang tersebut. Terasa begitu ringan. Ini kali pertama aku membawa manusia yang hanya berwujud kumpulan tulang. Aku tak melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hinata. Kukuburkan salah satu anggota klannya dalam kebisuan malam.

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Larangku, meninggikan nada suara.

"Jika tidak meminum darahku, Konohamaru bisa mati!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN KONOHAMARU!" Aku kontan meninju dinding di sisi Hinata, membiarkan wajah kami berjeda beberapa inci saja.

"Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri sebelum memikirkan orang lain." Kuberikan sebuah dekapan yang amat erat untuknya.

Aku tak ingin penduduk berhasil mengungkap siapa Hinata. Aku tak ingin gadis itu diburu. Entah sejak kapan Hinata menjadi bagian dalam kehidupanku. Sosoknya yang tertidur pulas di sisiku, sosoknya yang menyambutku sembari memasak sesuatu, dan sosoknya ketika tertawa membuat duniaku tak lagi kelabu. Aku bisa melihat warna lain di setiap hari-hariku. Gadis itu tidak seperti gadis lain yang melepasku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku hanyalah samurai kelas bawah yang meninggali sebuah gubuk usang. Gadis itu tidak sama seperti gadis lain yang memberikanku kehangatan melalui sentuhan badan. Kehangatan dan kelembutan yang Hinata berikan bahkan belum pernah tercipta dari romansa malam. Kami belum pernah berpadupadan dalam cumbu. Namun, hubungan seperti inilah yang justru membuatku merasa nyaman. Kebahagiaan yang perlahan menelusup relung hatiku. Sebagai sebatang kara, barangkali inilah yang kunantikan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, skenario yang telah kuprediksi terjadi. Aku dan Hinata menghadiri pemakaman Konohamaru. Isak tangis kehilangan terdengar mengiang di telinga. Kutolehkan wajahku ke sisi kiri, menemukan wajah sendu sang pemilik iris _lavandula_. Kuarahkan jemariku padanya, kutautkan genggaman tanganku padanya. Aku harap, tindakanku bisa membiaskan kesedihan Hinata.

* * *

Seringkali aku ingin mengingkari takdir. Aku terlahir tanpa afeksi siapa pun. Berguru dan mengembara, tak pernah memiliki dekapan hangat yang menyambutku. Berkunjung ke distrik untuk memesan wanita pun hanya membuatku merasa jengah dan akhirnya membayar mereka yang bekerja buta. Kini, aku merasa kekosongan hatiku terisi. Aku memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Aku memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan usiaku.

Tragisnya, tubuhku justru tak lagi bisa menopang keinginanku untuk hidup. Aku yang terlahir miskin memiliki tubuh lemah sejak awal. Kulit pucat dan lingkaran hitam inilah buktinya. Aku hanya bisa berbaring, memandang setiap penduduk yang datang membesuk. Aku memainkan jemari Hinata yang bertengger di pipiku. Gadis itu berusaha menyodorkan darahnya. Namun, aku menolak. Aku tak ingin sembuh karena darah gadis yang kuanggap berharga. Aku mempersilakannya hidup bersamaku bukan untuk kumanfaatkan.

Namun, tampaknya Hinata tetap bersikeras. Gadis itu memintaku untuk meminum secangkir teh yang dia buatkan. Aku menurut tanpa curiga. Namun, rasa anyir yang terkecap janggal membuatku memuntahkan air yang baru sampai ke lidah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, bukan? Aku tak ingin menggunakan darahmu."

Hinata tidak bisa mengelak. Gadis itu tidak bisa membual sama-sekali. Dia bukanlah pendusta. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan aku tahu sebabnya. Tubuhku yang kian kurus adalah salah satu alasan kenapa sang gadis melakukan tindakan lancang seperti mencampurkan teh dengan darahnya.

Aku menarik napas lelah. Aku tak ingin menggunakan darah atau tubuh Hinata. Namun jika aku mati, siapa yang bisa melindungi gadis itu?

Suara dobrakan pintu menginterupsi ajang berpikirku. Beberapa penduduk melesat masuk ke dalam tanpa basa-basi. Mereka mengangkat senjata mereka, baik tajam maupun tumpul. Hinata menyambangi pintu, menanyakan urusan mereka kemari.

Aku tahu ada yang salah. Aku tahu apa yang salah. Namun, yang bisa kulakukan ketika tubuh Hinata ditembak hanyalah berteriak. Tubuhku tak lagi bertenaga. Aku hanyalah seorang pasien yang tengah menanti kematian di atas _futon_. Tubuh Hinata terpental ke sisiku. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hinata!" Aku memandang nanar penduduk. "Apa yang kalian perbuat?"

Salah seorang penduduk yang menembak Hinata berjalan maju. "Kami ingin menyantap gadis itu. Dia bukan istrimu. Dia adalah salah satu dari klan Hyuuga. Penduduk desa seberang sempat mengatakan bahwa ada salah satu anggota klan yang masih hidup. Dia kehilangan tangan dan kaki. Ciri-ciri yang persis sama seperti gadis bertongkat di sana."

Tanganku mencoba menggapai tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu terengah-engah, kesulitan mengatur napas. Hinata akan segera mati? Aku mengusik pemikiranku. Namun, Hinata mengatakan bahwa keistimewaannya tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak dapat menyembuhkan luka di tubuhnya sekalipun meminum darahnya sendiri.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Hinata. "Tolong kabulkan permohonan terakhirku."

Aku ingin memotong ucapannya. Aku ingin mengatakan pada sang gadis bahwa dia masih bisa selamat. Namun dengan kondisi tersudut seperti ini, kematianlah yang akan menunggu kami, hanya perkara siapa yang lebih dahulu pergi di antara aku dan Hinata.

"Tolong, Gaara-kun."

Sebagai samurai, aku dilatih untuk meredam kesedihanku. Aku dilatih untuk tidak sembarangan menurunkan air dari mataku. Aku dilatih untuk tidak terisak di hadapan orang lain. Namun, kali ini aku mematahkan semua aturan samurai. Aku menangis kencang sembari menarik tubuh Hinata. Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar dan menjatuhkan gigitan pada leher sang gadis. Aku menarik dagingnya dan mengunyahnya. Seperti itu seterusnya. Aku merasakan peluru menembus tubuhku. Namun, usaha mereka tidak menghentikan aksiku sama sekali.

Aku melahapnya … melahap Hyuuga Hinata.

Kian lama, aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Luka di tubuhku seluruhnya tertutup. Peluru yang menembus pun hanya seperti lemparan biji semangka, tak terasa sakit atau pun gatal. Saat di depanku seonggok tulang tersisa, aku sadar, aku telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku menyeret tulang milik Hinata dan berlari pergi. Penduduk mencoba mengejarku sampai akhirnya sosok mereka tak lagi tampak di belakang.

Kutukan apa yang kaulimpahkan padaku? Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dengan tubuh abadi ini, Hinata? Kupandangi tulang-belulang di tanganku, berharap bisa memperoleh jawaban yang mengusikku.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
